No Freedom For Gods
by KiraLight
Summary: AU. Yaoi, BxLight. Light is caught and is sent to prison for life. His is fellow prisoners won't be happy to have Kira in their midst. Luckily is cellmate, B, offers him protection...for a price.


Title: No Freedom For Gods

Title: **No Freedom For Gods**

Rated _**M**_.

Idea By Nilahxapiel. Author: KiraLight

AU. Light is caught and is sent to prison for life. Of course, his fellow high-security criminals won't be happy to have Kira, killer of criminals, in their midst. In fact, Light's fairly sure he won't live through the first day. Luckily, his cellmate is a brutal psycho that has no problem ripping people to shreds, with the proper incentive. And B offers him protection...for a price, of course...))

_WARNING__: This is BxLight, therefore, this will not be lovey dovey sex. In fact, it's quite rough. This story is however, quite cute at some parts, a bit angsty at others, and funny at times. The sex, however, is graphic, forceful, dubiously consensual and kinky. Also, there is a __**very**__ Dom/Sub relationship here. Almost Master/Pet –ish. _

* * *

Chapter One- _No Mercy For Gods_

* * *

Light gritted his teeth together as he was led down the long, winding hall, prisoners hissing at him from their cells. The walls were gray and plane, the entire atmosphere cold an aloof, the type of place once would imagine people being cremated in. Light cringed at the thought, the guards tugging a bit painfully as they continued down the long hall toward the far door.

"FUCK YOU, KIRA!"

"Wait till tomorrow, _God_ won't be so _Godly_ anymore..."

"He'll be meeting the _real_ God, soon..."

The guards yanked him through a pair of doors, to the maximum-security room, where there lay a single cell. They brought him to it, opened the door as one uncuffed him before shoving him in. The door slammed behind him as he almost stumbled, but managed to catch himself rather elegantly, caramel eyes finding his cellmate wearily.

The lone, dark-haired, figure in the cell was a bit startled by, what used to be his own cell bars, slam again tightly shut-- promising no escape. Yeah right... he was crouched in his usual sitting position, in his usual spot near the corner of the cell. It'd been awhile since he'd heard those slamming sounds and the click of cuffs. If he remembered correctly, those sounds last were heard when he was first locked in here. Such a long time ago. Only this time the sounds were accompanied by another living, breathing criminal. A cellmate? Was that supposed to be some sort of treat? The man glanced over his shoulder lightly to see what idiot could've possibly been thrown in here with him to suffer.

In the dimly lit spot they were both in, Light could only see a hunch figure, with dark messy hair and red eyes. For a moment he wondered if L was cruel enough to place him in a cell with a rabid dog. But then the figure moved too look at him, and Light moved just slightly and into the glare of the light, the bulb lighting up his features and shadowing the softness in his now fair skin, the pout in his plush lips, the shine in his pretty brown and the all in all beauty in everything there was about him. A beauty that would be wasted within these walls, for the men out there would rip him apart, in more ways than one. They would ruin him, rape him, torture him, murder him...and he was more afraid than he'd ever been, but he hid it for the moment, watching for an attack from the other.

B glanced back at the eyes that so badly seemed to want to meet his. He hoped he'd fed any curiosity that was left in the other, because just him being there was rather irritating. His eyes immediately darted to the name and lifespan above the pretty head.

_Light Yagami._

So THIS was Light Yagami, the self-proclaimed 'god' and Kira. It almost seemed like a joke, it was just a puny little kid who made his jumpsuit look like the latest fashion craze. He turned back, minding his own business again, the other really wasn't a threat without his ability to kill--not like he was scared of him anyways. It was good to finally meet the owner of the name that shot fear into hearts when it was said. Obviously not any longer since he was standing next to him, in one of the most secured cells in the prison. B took another glance up at Light again.

"Can I _help_ you?"

Light regarded the other carefully, and when he saw no harmful intent in the other's demeanor, he took a seat on his cot and ran a hand through his silky hair, looking around the small room before his eyes dropped back to the other.

"No...thank you..." He offered, keeping himself alert, hating to admit that he was actually rather scared of the other man. He probably wouldn't sleep tonight, for fear he wouldn't wake up again. He looked at the door that led back to the other people's cells...not that he would last long, once they were let out of their cells for breakfast in the morning. He gave a small sigh, hating L for catching him, hating himself for being so terrified of tomorrow.

_This is Kira. _

B continued to think over and over again as he watched Light sit on HIS cot, and breathe a sigh. He was good as dead by morning, he knew it, and it wouldn't be him doing the killing. He saw the fear in the usually calm boy quickly being welcomed into reality, and he was the host to he party. He looked up at Light and eyed him.

"I thought you'd be smart enough to not get caught...I'm very disappointed..." He held his glare a bit longer to make sure that it sunk in that he knew just who the boy was. He had the physique of a normal boy, but the mind of a sinister killer, which probably explained why he hadn't been caught for so long. He had a built in disguise, which could pass as..._attractive_ in B's eyes.

Light froze at the words, anger and rage coursing through his veins suddenly at the thought. He snapped his head in the other's direction, seeing the man more clearing now than ever.

"Is that so? Well, how long did _you_ last?" He crossed his arms, glaring at the other with an annoyed, almost pouting look on his features. His eyes had fire in them at the insult, "I know you were caught by L--how could you not be? You look so much like him. I lasted almost a year -longer than _you_. So don't pretend what I did was nothing!"

"I'd suggest you shut the fuck up with all that unnecessary screaming in this cell because it's to damn small for you to be throwing your little temper tantrums in. I don't have too much of a patience to put up with you, Kira. Since you are such a smart ass, you should know how long I lasted. If you want to live your life sentence in one piece I suggest you sit down and be the good killer you were."

B snapped back, pupils shrinking, already ready to kill at second's notice.

Light shrunk back almost as though he was a puppy being smacked on the nose, biting his lip a bit and looking away. He wasn't a killer. Not...in the physical sense at least. He'd never even seen a dead body before--that was why he wasn't going to last in here.

He sighed softly, "Right..."

Suddenly, he remembered, and he clutched the threadbare sheets on either side of him, "I don't know why I should care what you do to me...it's nothing that isn't going to be done to me tomorrow. Don't worry, you'll have your cell all back to yourself by lunchtime."

"Really now? I guess that's logical enough to say since your little powers are gone and any one of those idiots out there would tear you to shreds at the slightest bit of you in view," B stood up and looked down at the boy. "But I like you, Kira, and I wouldn't want you to live your last final hours in fear." B crawled up onto Light pushing him back onto the wall. "When you die I'm going to watch, and I'll _laugh _because it'll be _funny_. And I'll enjoy it, y'know why? Because it's been such a long time since I've seen someone die that hadn't been in my hands…

I'd kill you myself for your little outburst earlier but I've chosen not to so I could get a well earned show." B leaned up further onto Light and breathed down his neck. "At least I got to meet you… _Kira._"

Light made a sharp sound in his throat as he was shoved back into the wall, flinching as he was forced to meet vibrant, cold red eyes. Damn it...The man's words only made him more terrified of what was to come and he was so angry at himself for it. He'd talked himself out of a death sentence by charming the jury, but now he was going to be killed in an even more brutal way...He swallowed thickly, unable to speak as the man taunted him with his own death.

He was going to die...and it was going to _hurt_ and he was most likely going to be raped as brutally as possible as well...He felt his body begin to shake, a sort of trembling that gripped his heard and tore at his mind, until his upcoming peril was placed before him with crystal clarity. He averted his eyes, looking down, closing his eyes.

Poor boy, he was terrified, scared--it was enjoyable, hilarious. B started to think that if he continued his verbal torment, Light would eventually die at all the sheer thoughts. He could say much more to the boy and kill him...it'd be the easiest killing he would've ever done. Yet...it'd be sad to let the boy go that way. There were reasons to thoroughly admire the boy. Not only with his good looks but with his criminal background as well. He had everyone in a run for him and he was right there under their noses.

Very impressive indeed.

He watched the other a bit longer, finally saying lowly, "I hate to see you leave me so fast though Kira... It's...so disappointing as well...to see you go faster than the all people you killed. What a shame..."

Light gritted his teeth at the verbal humiliation, trying not to give in although he shoo k even harder. He hated this, _hated _it. He felt so damn weak! He was Kira, damn it, and here he was, at the mercy if this man--of _all_ men in this god forsaken CAGE.

"Erhh..." He groaned, because his cellmate was _right_. He was _so_ right and Light felt more pathetic than he ever had before.

"I can't let the 'oh-so-godly-Kira' vanish like that...it'd be more of a crime than the things I've done...and I've done some very...cold things..." B smirked, running a hand down Light's cheek. Here was Kira, laying here worthless under him. It was great, a thrill B wanted to keep for some time longer. It was good to finally have some company, especially it being Kira.

"Don't leave me now Kira, you just _got_ here..."

Light's breath hitched in his chest as a hand ran down his cheek, knowing it was just another method of making him uncomfortable.

"What are you talking about?" There was nothing he could do about it, the prisoners, or that damned hand, even if it made his skin crawl and his stomach plummet far beneath him, shuddering as he lifted his eyes once more to the crimson jewels that shown with cruelty, "You're acting like I have a choice in the matter, as if I wouldn't stop them...if I could..."

"Mhm...maybe..." B sat back and looked the other way. "Maybe you do...you wouldn't survive a mere second in here. Damn, I'm surprised that you even made it here to me. You don't belong here with such a cute little childish demeanor, which you _somehow_ managed to keep...I could...help you...since I'm such a nice guy..." B leaned over to the side of Light's neck biting it teasingly. Kira's skin was so smooth and soft. He sucked on it lightly further extending his offer. "You're a smart boy, I think you'll understand once you're out there that you'll need me..."

Light listened carefully as B spoke, frowning at certain parts of his little speech, and then his eyes widened when the man offered to...to help him...he swallowed again as his cellmate leaned closer, giving a sharp gasp as his neck was bitten. His hands darted to the prisoner's shoulders, eyes wide as the man began to suck on his skin, understanding easily that he had little choice in the matter.

He needed protection...there was no other way he would ever have a chance to stay alive in such a place...he trembled softly, taking a deep breath and croaking softly, "And….in exchange...?"

B made one last bite mark before sitting back and looking at the other fear sadly escaping, "_You become my pretty little bitch…_And I keep you safe from any harm that your scrawny little body might be threatened with. I know you don't want to die so quickly…or else you would've taken your death sentence. I'll salvage that pretty little face awhile longer as long as you comply with my rules since you did barge into _my_ cell...comply and we'll get along fine..."

B went back for Light's neck, kissing and sucking starting up again. "But if you don't want to comply...I'll just kill you faster than any of those imbeciles outside would. I envy you Kira. But I still have no shame in killing you; it'd be a sheer honor..."

B spoke deeply, his voice softly echoing in the small room.

Light nearly screamed, his mind wanting him to refuse, shout no, no, NO in the other's face. He couldn't give up something like that, and he wasn't even talking about his virginity. His pride was jumping inside him, punching at his insides, wanting to take death over such a debasing proposition. Never would he allow himself to be someone's _bitch. _Never him, never Light, never _Kira –_no, he would never, ever do something so degrading and vile.

But…

Damn it.

He had not _choice. _It was either that or death, and anything was better than being dead. Anything was better than the nothingness that Ryuk had promised him upon his death. L had made a deal with Ryuk s they the Shinigami wouldn't kill him, and although Light didn't know the full details of the bargain, he figured it had something to do with apples.

That's all he was worth now. He was no longer a God, any more than he was free. He was barely human, left like an animal in this cage. Rape or death. This man only protected what was his

"J…Just get this over with…" Light whispered hoarsely.

"Surely _God_...I'll take my damn time with you, we _do_ have one another for life..," B removed Light's pants and then worked on his own. "I'll fuck you up so damn good, my little bitch, you'd wish you would've taken death over life...and don't worry I'll make it hard...painful...and SLOW."

A slimy object went into Light's ear as B whispered those final words.

Light let out a small sound that was a cross between a gasp and a whimper at the words, hating himself for being so damn terrified. It was just pain. He was going to live. He was going to be okay, pain was just pain, and the first time would be the worst. Then...that reminded him...there would be more times. Many more.

Oh gods...

His stomach clenched within him and he shuddered, another cry escaping his lips as what he thought was a tongue slid into his ear. His face and neck burned with shame as a noise of pleasure seeped from his as the wet muscles slid into his sensitive orifice. "Ngh...!"

B continued his ministrations before finally pulling down his own pants. He pulled back and straddled Light around him, cleverly putting his member under Light's entrance. He looked up at Light smirking at the thoughts of the sounds that would be filling the cell.

Light's breath sped up as more clothes were removed, hissing softly at the skin-to-skin contact of their thighs. He made a sharp sound of surprise as he was lifted onto the other's lap, either long, slender leg on either side of B, once more blushing hotly at such exposure. He was pressed against the wall still, B's thighs under him, and more importantly, a long, thick heat hovering threateningly below Light's bottom.

"Oh, Kira...it's a shame you were ca ught...its also a shame you had to lose your most precious title here in jail in your first hour being here…to _me_." B teased, and then suddenly rode up into Light, his cock forcing it's way passed rigid muscle, prying that tiny channel open like it was nothing, until he was fully inside. He allowed the pressure to settle, before ramming up again.

Light screamed.

He threw his head back and _wailed_ as he was entered, every inch of him going tense as white-hot pain shot up his spine. His eyes watered and his back arched, trying desperately to get away from the pain. He bit his lip to stop a second scream as B thrust back in a second later, and it barely helped, a ragged cry escaping his throat. "NAHHH!"

Light's insides were so tight around his hardened member, B almost saw it as a sin to pull out of the boy. His hands tightly held the boy's legs locking him down so he wouldn't dare try to make the slightest escape of pain. "Oh _Light_, damn it, you're so _tight_…you were a virgin too damn _long_. " B thrust into him over and over again, continuing his assault.

"AH! UH! HAHUH!" Light cried out with every thrust, wincing and clutching at the cold wall for purchase. There was friction, so much heat it burnt him until he whimpered with pain. He was jutted into the wall over and over, feeling a slickness softening the pathway, knowing he was bleeding, but too fogged with agony to care.

And then there, somewhere in the midst of the pain, there was a spark of something pleasant, something that made him arch delicately toward the movement as the cock in him just barely brushed against it.

"Nnnahhh--!"

B smirked sinisterly as he reached his goal.

"I had to go through so much to finally find it Kira...I thought'd be easier with this small ass you have..." B panted angling to the spot and mauling Light's lip as he received screams from every thrust. "Beg Kira. Time to teach you a new trick." B thrust hard into him and kept it there. "Beg Kira! BEG _NOW_."

"AHUH!" Light cried, tossing his head back as the other pounded in, adjusting to hit that spot straight on until lights dancing before his eyes and he was writhing involuntarily against the wall and meeting the thrusts. "Nnn—NAAAH!"

Light cried as B slammed in, pressed hard against his prostate, and then –then –_stopped_. B…Beg? F—fuck! No, that wasn't—that wasn't fair! Light was being forced to enjoy this, and now he—now that he _needed_ more, the man was—oh Gods, there was almost painful pressure on his prostate and his fingers were digging into B's shoulders, shaking and going insane, finally loosing it so much that he jerked, trembling and crying, "Nnn—PLEASE!"

Moving up more to further exert pain, B grabbed Light's member tightly.

"PLEASE _WHAT,_ KIRA? BE THE PRETTY BITCH YOU ARE AND BEG, GOT DAMN IT!" B ordered making sure someone out there heard his possession taking and knew that Light was being well taken care of. B moved close to Light's face. "Say you want me so bad this whole prison will hear. You're getting fucked so good I would be surprised if they didn't already know."

Light's eyes burned with the pressure, on both his prostate and his _pride_. He panted harshly, grasping the other's shoulder's tighter, hating him, hating this, hating L, hating himself for allowing this, hating the prisoners for making this necessary!

But he—he LOVED that exquisite, clear ring of ecstasy that tore through him with ever stroke of that spot. It was perfect, wonderful, terrible (he was _not_ supposed to enjoy this!) but enjoy it he did, and he forced himself to obey, screaming piercingly, "Ngh—ah—Please, I—MOVE, PLEASE! I need it—I NEED it, oh gods, please, please, please, so bad-! NGH!" He forced himself to obey.

It really should have been more difficult than it was.

"_Very_ good boy...," B thrust harder into the boy making him--forcing him-- to enjoy it. He gripped onto the smaller erection that seemed ready to pop in his grasp. He bit at Light's neck again and moved to the slim collarbone. It felt scalding hot in the cell, Light's screaming not helping the situation, turning him on even more.

"NUUAAHHH!!" Light threw back his head and screamed again as the movements restarted, the painful burning fading to a searing sensation that merely added to the heat of his entire, aroused body. He was loosing himself, a writhing, quivering mess between the man and the wall, in so much pleasure, overloaded with so much sensation that he couldn't even think to hate anything anymore.

His nails scraped against his cell mate's back as he was plowed into, pounded into the wall relentlessly, shrieking with pleasure at every thrust, tension building in a fiery coil in his pelvis, so close. "Nah! Ughhnn!! AHHN! NGHAH! I—NGH—I --!!"

B knew what was coming next and since he knew Light was a virgin, it'd come hard in a mass amount. B squeezed Light tighter as he purposely attempted to make blood rain from the boy's back. "Come on... fuck...that's it, Kira... scream, _scream_... " B demanded with a determined l ook as he aimed Light toward his own face.

"Why waste perfectly good semen on me?"

Light's back would ache in the morning, hell, his entire body would ache in the morning. But his back was being forced into the wall so roughly his skin tore –and he somehow couldn't care less. He barely got anything more out of the words B spoke, although he knew what was coming subconsciously, his mind was too clouded with pain and pleasure at the moment to think it through clearly.

"NAHH! UHHNA!! H-HANH!" He suddenly jolted, a flash of white flashing before his eyes, his body seizing and shaking as he came hard, his mind shattering as he exploded into a white burst of hot bliss. "AHHUHNN!" He came aggressively, bucking once, twice, his essence shooting up as he arched deeply, landing on his chest, neck, collar, and a few droplets clinging to his plush, bruised lips. "Ah—nghhhh…."

B admiringly watched the session come to a close as Light sprayed his creamy substance all over himself, making his skin glossy and paler in the dim light that they had. He grinned in full approval as his hand got semi-soaked with Light.

"Oh my..." B praised, examining the strays on Light's lips. He held Light tightly as he came, firmly gripping him by the hips as those tight muscles clamped around him.

Light gasped as hot liquid was suddenly shot inside him, a warmness bursting across his face at the embarrassment of a man coming _inside_ _of him_. He was panting hard, trembling in his cellmates lap, a man of whom he still did not know the name. He was shuddering and breathing hard, going limp around the other, aching and tired, blushing hotly in light of what he'd just allowed to be done to him. Not that he'd had much of a choice in the end, for it was either this or dying at the hand of those brutal criminals out there, but…still.

It was humiliating, especially when there was his own 'enjoyment' dripping even from his lips. "Nh…. hhnn…"

B shot an eye up at Light, panting fr om his release. He smirked and leaned up to Light's lips and licked them clean going downward gradually lapping up the sweet cum from his chin before sweeping in another kiss. He pressed their bodies together sharing Light's product of arousal between the two, spreading it more onto untouched places.

"I'll have to thank L personally for thinking about me after all these years...I love my gift..." B whispered in Light's ear, moving a strand of hair from its place.

Light's ears burned as his cellmate licked his lips and chin, almost gently, before his mouth was ravished once more by a smug mouth. Then, again, there was hot breath on his ear, and the searing blush spread down his neck with embarrassment. Part of him wanted too know what the man's connection to L was, how well he knew him, since he looked so much like him. Another part wouldn't dare ask –ever, and the other part decided not to ask while the man was still _in_ him.

He shivered softly, his breaths calming to something normal. L had arranged this, he remembered, this was true, it had to be. This was no coincidence. It was probably…for the best, as much as he hated to say it. Because no other prisoner would have offered to protect him, they would have murdered him on the spot.

He sighed softly, sinking against the wall and into the other's hold, tired and somewhat resigned to his fate, murmuring a bit reluctantly, curiosity getting the better of him. "May I…know your name?"

B pulled back from the kiss and looked at Light. He pulled slowly out of boy hearing a icky sick slurp sounding noise. He looked up to the others question and placed a cum coated finger in his mouth. "I want you to call me B-sama, my Kira...unless you want me to call you something else...like, my good bitch..."

Light's cheeks went aflame at that, the –the 'sama' part of this. 'B' (a letter, like 'L', again his interest sparked) spoke brilliant, flawless Japanese, so while the rest of the prison, Englishmen mostly, wouldn't know what it meant, Light would. Sama, a truly respectful honorary meant for powerful people, mostly Gods. He bit his lip, knowing again he had no choice in the matter, muttering, "Yes…B-sama…"

"Good boy, Kira..." B teased getting up from the boy and pulling up his pants.

It'd be thrilling to protect Light. He had him already whipped into shape to obey his every command, of course, the death threats helped quite a bit. He stretched and walked over to the bars glancing out to see who had the honor of experiencing Kira's demise to his rule. B glanced back over his shoulder to see what his new toy was doing. He smirked when he found the boy sprawled out on the bed, unconscious and looking positive debauched.

"I'll be sure your first day here will be a cozy one..."

-

-

* * *

A/N: Sorry for so many mistakes if there are any of those random "20" and other weird symbols Like to thank my awesome friend Nilah for the idea! o Love it if you reviewed 3


End file.
